Tenten's Musings
by SevenLevels
Summary: Someone in the Naruto world needs to wonder, so it may as well be our dear little weapon’s mistress who doesn’t get nearly enough air time.


**Disclaimer: **Tenten is not mine, nor is Naruto-sadly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The camera was focussed on a small stool, settled against a plane white backdrop. The floor was white as well, giving the illusion of a black piece of canvas or snowdrift. There were a series of footsteps heard and a moment later, Tenten stepped into the shot, clad casually in a black t-shirt and white capris. She sat down on the stool, folding one leg over the other and settling her hands onto her lap. Her hazel eyes flickered upward to stare directly into the camera.

"Hello."

She said simply.

"My name is Tenten, and I am here to discuss the many unanswered questions that are currently floating around Konoha these days. I've set up this camera and backdrop in my basement for this reason, as my mom informs me that it's good for me that doing things other than training and reading tarot-cards.Thus, I have been voluntold to do this project. For those of you unfamiliar with the term, being voluntold like volunteering, except...involuntary."

She gave a small sigh, closing her eyes. Tenten then looked back at the camera, unfolding her legs to hook them around the stool legs and clinging to the edge of the seat with her hands.

"So anyway, I have titled this documentary 'Tenten's Musings.'"

A caption flashed on the bottom of the screen reading "Tenten's Musings: A Documentary" in pink letters. She gestured to it before continuing.

"I would like to start off with how the world we live in, dependant on ninja as it is, is not particularly ninja friendly. For example-have you seen the roofs around Konoha recently? Most of them are either straw, or shingles. I don't need to tell you that straw and shingle roofs are NOT easy to run on-and trust me, ninjas run on roofs. They teach us how to do it in the academy. It's practically in the ninja code, and yet no one thinks of making nice, level roofs that you can run on without falling through or off of. It's dumb!"

She snorted and laced her hands, resting her chin on them.

"And speaking of roofs, have you ever wondered how Lee-kun and Gai-sensei can run on roofs and on tree branches with three hundred pounds strapped to them? It's frikkin crazy! I mean, jeez, a tree branch can only hold so much weight, and if you'd seen what happened to the arena when Lee-kun took off his weights during the Chuunin exams, you'd know that it just doesn't make sense that he can run gracefully through the treetops. Honestly, he should be leaving dents in the ground as he walks for pity's sake! I bet Gai-sensei's taught him some special ninja trick or something that he's hiding from Neji-kun and me. He always liked Lee better..."

Tenten frowned and punched the stool seat with one fist.

"And you know what else I don't get?"

She asked, focussing her attention on the camera again.

"Why is it we learn Henge-no-jutsu in school, but hardly ever use it? I mean come on! It's got to be the best ninja technique ever invented."

She stood and moved in front of the stool, forming a seal in front of her.

"Okay, watch this first."

A pink caption reading "Henge-no-jutsu" flashed across the bottom of the screen as Tenten shut her eyes and cried "Henge!" causing a plume of smoke to envelope her. A moment later the smoke cleared. Tenten still stood there, but now was dressed in an expensive looking red silk Kimono, accented with gold dragon pattern and with matching accessories fixed in her hair. She opened her eyes and looked into the camera, one hand on her hip.

"This is what I mean. Ninja can change their clothes to anything they want on a whim using henge no jutsu, and yet most of us go around wearing the same boring old training clothes every stinkin' day! I mean, we could wander around naked with this jutsu active, and no one would notice! Could you imagine that? It'd make moving easier, that's for sure. Now, I'm not encouraging people to walk around naked or anything-I'm just saying, Henge-no-jutsu is very underrated."

She sat back down on her stool, though more carefully than before to avoid rumpling her outfit.

"Speaking of which, chew on this. When we have missions out of town, our senseis get us to walk there. Am I complaining about that? Of course not-but it's anther place that Henge-no-jutsu could be useful if anyone thought about it. I mean, come on. It's obvious that a dog, or a horse or a bird could get from point A to point B faster than a boring old human right?"

She stood and moved in front of the stool again, the same hand seal held ready in front of her. The pink caption reading "Henge-no-jutsu" flashed onto the screen once more as Tenten transformed herself into a husky, a black horse, a sparrow, a panda and a rabbit in quick succession. She then transformed back into herself-wearing the black an white outfit she'd entered with- and sat down, giving the camera a see-I-told-ya-so look.

"Now you see? If we can turn into fully functioning animal versions of ourselves, then why can't we use them to our advantage? Honestly! There's room for them outside of espionage missions! Picture this, you're surrounded by three ninja on all sides. You can't fight them because you're outnumbered an weaker, but you know there's no way out. Boom!"

She made an exploding movement with her hands.

"You transform into a huge grizzly bear and rip off their faces! Or else you become a tiny little bug and slip away unnoticed, or a bird and fly away! Makes sense, doesn't it?

She sighed, folding her legs and settling back into her formal 'documentary narrator' pose once again.

"This concludes the first installment of Tenten's Musings."

She said, the pink caption with the title of the documentary flashing onto the screen once more.

"This is Tenten, encouraging you to always think outside the box. Goodnight."

There was the small click of a button, and the screen went black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**Yeah, this is kinda just a random idea for a fic I came up with, mainly because there's no cliffhangers that oblige me to continue it if I don't want to.I have some more points for future 'episodes' but I figure I should check and see how this one goes over before I get ahead of myself.Anyhow, thanks for reading, and please leave me a review. :)


End file.
